The invention relates generally to article receiving and delivery devices and more specifically to a synchronously actuated article receiving, decelerating and delivery device for utilization with fabrication means which discharge articles in synchronous intervals.
High volume machine production of unitary articles such as light bulbs, glass containers and other relatively delicate articles is a goal universally sought. Unfortunately, the high speeds at which modern automated fabrication machines function represent a significant hazard to the fabricated products. Some relief from this problem is enjoyed during the forming of such articles, while the temperature of the thermoplastic material from which they are fabricated is near its melting temperature. In this condition, the articles are nearly immune to damage associated with rough handling and high-speed transfer. As the material from which the article is formed cools, typically near completion of the fabrication process, insulating the article from impact and other fracture inducing handling becomes a major concern.
Generally speaking, fabrication of products of thermoplastic material is accomplished at a high rate of speed and the annealing process wherein such articles of manufacture gain their ultimate strength is a relatively slow process. Thus, prior to annealing, such articles are in a relatively delicate condition. Unfortunately, this delicate condition coincides precisely with the necessary step of transferring the article from the high speed forming and finishing equipment to the more slowly paced annealing equipment.
Various padded passageways and transfer arms are known in the prior art. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,934. The device therein disclosed utilizes selectively inflatable pneumatic chambers to control the rate of descent of bodies. Such a mechanism necessarily depends upon maintenance of the integrity of the pneumatic chambers in order to operate properly. In certain applications wherein the body passing through the device may even occasionally have jagged, abrasive edges, such chamber integrity may be difficult to ensure.
Loose, flexible chutes have also been suggested in the prior art. While apparently responding to such requirements as delicate handling of the article, deceleration of the article and directing its travel, such devices may not control orientation of the article. Thus, although articles may be discharged in uniform orientation from the fabrication device, such a flexible transfer means may allow the article to reorient itself and thus make subsequent handling and other production steps such as packaging difficult. Such a problem can, of course, be corrected by the addition of article sensing and reorienting equipment, but such equipment adds to the complexity, cost, and likelihood of malfunction of the equipment.